<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden by goodluckgettingtosleep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958772">Golden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodluckgettingtosleep/pseuds/goodluckgettingtosleep'>goodluckgettingtosleep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Pendragon Lives (Merlin), Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Open Relationships, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Surprise Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodluckgettingtosleep/pseuds/goodluckgettingtosleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Once and Future King shall unite the lands of Albion and bring magic back to the kingdom, they'd said. But then Arthur had died before any of that could come to pass and Merlin had to make the easy choice to bring him back by giving him half of his own remaining lifespan. Well, he might have miscalculated a bit. So there they were, on the verge of a golden age, and the possibilities suddenly seemed limitless. The story they were a part of had just taken a different turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Golden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Can you believe it's been like 4 years since I last published a Merlin fic? That just sounds ridiculous. Well. This year's been a whole mess so far and it won't get any better any time soon, so what better time to make a grand return? </p><p>I actually did start writing this fic about... 3 or 4 years ago. Finished it a few days ago. Something else I have never managed to do before. I'm all for personal records this year, after publishing the longest fic I have ever written just this June. It's Drarry, though. But check that one out if you're into that. </p><p>So, this. It's pretty self-indulgent, ngl. Ever since I finished Merlin for the first time like 6 (?) years ago, I meant to write a fix-it ending, but I never really got around to it. So here we go. No beta, though, because I haven't really been active in the fandom lately and couldn't be bothered to ask any of my old friends there or friends from other fandoms. Feel free to point out any mistakes. </p><p>The title is from "Golden" by Harry Styles, which I have also declared the anthem for this fic. </p><p>ALSO shoutout to Ruth and Michelle from the Destiny and Chicken podcast for providing me with the inspiration and motivation to finish this. I did listen to this podcast religiously for the last couple of weeks, ever since my trip to Pierrefonds - which I desperately needed for my soul. ANYWAY, I will shut up now. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Arthur woke, there were a lot of different emotions hitting him all at once, making his clouded mind feel dizzy as he blinked his eyes open, disoriented. He felt life surge through his veins; there was no other way to describe it. And he shouted out in relief, the sensation so vivid and powerful, he had to find an outlet for it. </p><p>And then there was one thought forming in the midst of his foggy mind, one word. A name.</p><p><em> Merlin</em>. </p><p>Merlin! Merlin?</p><p>“Merlin,” he said, trying it on his tongue, while the blue sky above him slowly started to take shape.</p><p>“Arthur!” a voice said back. </p><p>Arthur? That was him. And the voice, that was “Merlin,” he said again, hands now struggling to find something to hold on to, something that could keep him tethered to reality. </p><p>And then a warm hand was grasping his and holding it tight, another hand coming up on his chest, resting gently upon his heart. There was a comfortable sensation of warmth spreading from it, wrapping Arthur up from the inside. </p><p>His vision became clearer now, the sky bright and blue above him, birds singing and grasshoppers chirping around him. Everything seemed to feel enhanced somehow; as if every sensation was <em> more</em>, like he could feel the life around him in a way he never had before.</p><p>Slowly, he turned his head, a dull ache filling his body as he moved, but easing as he kept on, like his muscles needed reminding how to work.</p><p>Merlin was hovering over him, sitting next to him in the grass, one hand holding his, the other still resting on his chest. A rush of familiarity and fondness hit Arthur like a bucket of water that was just warm enough to be comfortable in the summer. </p><p>“Merlin,” he said again, the name so familiar on his lips. Merlin’s black hair was tousled, and his blue eyes were red rimmed and filled with tears, the tracks of a million more wet on his cheeks.</p><p>“You’re alive,” Merlin whispered, his words drowning out in a sob. Arthur felt it like a stab to his heart, like a knife being twisted around until the pain filled him up from within. </p><p>He tried moving his arm, slowly, until his free hand could reach Merlin’s cheek. His skin was soft there; dried and fresh tears washing away the dirt from a long and debilitating journey. </p><p>“I—” Arthur started, looking for words that wouldn’t quite come to him. The air was so fresh around him, a slight chill still clinging onto the late morning breeze. He felt the coolness of the grass beneath him on his bare heels, the sun heating up his face, heard the waves of a lake softly colliding with the shore, birds, bees, and grasshoppers humming around him. Life was surrounding him in a way that felt almost exhilarating; his own life bubbling under the surface of his skin, his heart pumping blood through his veins, his lungs breathing in and out like they always had. </p><p>Arthur’s hand left Merlin’s cheek, trying to find something to pull, to get him closer. He grabbed his neckerchief, a washed out blue rag, and pulled, and pulled just a bit further. Merlin gasped in surprise, and Arthur remembered everything; everything Merlin had ever done for him. The things he knew of, and everything he had yet to learn about. His familiar presence; his words of wisdom, his support and his never ending loyalty; his willingness to die for Arthur, his friendship, and his love. He felt it all at once; his emotions as heightened as his senses. Gratitude, fondness, comfort, ease, familiarity; there was also irritation, and wonder; a sense of disappointment and anger. It was all summed up in one dominating emotion, and Arthur knew to call it love. </p><p>His lips found Merlin’s, gently pushing up as he was still holding onto the neckerchief. Merlin’s lips were soft; and his chin was scruffy in a way Arthur wouldn’t associate with his soft looking porcelain skin, in a way Arthur never associated with kissing. It made him surge up further, holding Merlin closer as he started moving his lips against his in a firm but gentle kiss. Merlin was all around him; he could hear his breathing, feel his skin, see his closed eyes when he opened his own for a second, just to see. He could smell the familiar scent of him, and he could taste him in a way that was not familiar at all, and yet felt like coming home after a long day in the woods.</p><p>Merlin let out a low whimper as he clung onto Arthur, the hand that had previously rested on his chest now coming up to cup his cheek. He kissed back like his life depended on it; maybe like <em> he </em>was the one who had just come back to life. And Arthur felt warm all over, a tingly sort of feeling crawling over his skin, his stomach fluttering as he kept trying to bring Merlin impossibly closer. </p><p>He reckoned a few minutes must have passed when Merlin suddenly pulled back and sat up, eyes wide. </p><p>“I— Arthur— What?” he stuttered, a look of genuine confusion gracing his features.</p><p>Arthur felt a little out of breath when he pushed himself up onto his elbows, but he smiled nonetheless. </p><p>“Shut up, Merlin,”  Arthur replied, the familiar phrase coming over his lips as easy as breathing the fresh air into his lungs. He licked said lips, Merlin’s taste still lingering on them. </p><p>He managed to sit up, his bones and muscles aching as he did so, but soon getting used to the new, old sensation of being able to move.</p><p>“How long was I dead?” he asked bluntly, because there was no point in walking around on eggshells any longer. </p><p>A haunted look settled on Merlin’s face, his hand shaking as he lifted it up to push his hair back, and wipe at his eyes. He was still wearing the same clothes Arthur remembered him wearing on his last days; it couldn’t have been too long, though Merlin didn’t own a large variety of outfits.</p><p>“A few hours,” Merlin said at last, his voice raspy and laden with grief. </p><p>Arthur reached over to pull Merlin’s hand gently away from where it was still rubbing at his eyes and squeezed it softly.</p><p>“Merlin. It’s okay. I’m alive now, okay? You saved me.” </p><p>Merlin’s lip quivered, and he held onto Arthur’s hand like a life line.</p><p>“I— I did something I’m not sure you’re going to like,” he admitted, eyes filled with sadness and something that looked like resignation, not much different than the look in his eyes after he had revealed his magic to Arthur. </p><p>Arthur sighed, but he didn’t let go of Merlin’s hand. </p><p>“Just say it, Merlin. We’re way past keeping important information secret from each other now. And,” he tilted his head, eyes soft as they met Merlin’s, “I’m not sure there is anything you can do at this point that would somehow make me turn away from you.” </p><p>Merlin swallowed hard, nodding. There was a slight swirl of anxiety in Arthur’s chest, but he pushed against it, trying to keep it out.</p><p>“Well, saving your life came at a cost,” he said. Arthur’s anxiety flared up at that, but he kept his eyes on Merlin in a way he hoped was encouraging.</p><p>“To give you back your life, I had to give half of mine. I had to give it to you, like a gift.”</p><p>The implications of Merlin’s words took a few seconds to reach Arthur; but when they did, his eyes widened and his heightened emotions let him feel every last inch of the horror that overcame him at the thought of losing Merlin, and maybe much sooner than he would like. His eyes watered with unshed tears. </p><p>“No! Merlin. You can’t— please tell me you didn’t sacrifice your life for me. Please, no.” </p><p>Merlin shook his head, eyes leaving Arthur’s and resting on their intertwined hands instead.</p><p>“I thought I did. I was ready to. They told me I had to give half of my lifespan for you to live that half out, and it was an easy choice to make. But you see, Arthur, I’m not exactly your average human. I— I asked them. I asked them how much longer I have— what my original lifespan was. They said… They said it was foretold Emrys would spend but five millennia on this earth.” </p><p>Arthur blinked. And he blinked again, urging Merlin to say it. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Arthur. I gave you 2500 years, give or take a decade or two.”</p><p>And that was— Arthur took a deep breath, feeling the air fill his lungs until they deflated again when he released it, and he looked up into the blue sky, a fresh breeze hitting his face. He was so full of life; Merlin’s life. And now he had more of it at his disposal than he would ever need or even wish for; and yet more than most men would ever get, no matter how much they wished for it. It was a gift and a curse; but terrifying as the thought of such a long life was, there was also a sense of relief that came with it. Almost like he had conquered death. And he had; more than once now. More than anything, though, it was the thought of having Merlin along for the extended ride that filled him with hope; and relief for Merlin’s sake, who would’ve otherwise had to spend it all alone, watching everyone he ever loved fade and die. </p><p>“You mean I— <em> we </em>— are immortal?” </p><p>“Well, yes and no. I’m immortal until my time runs out. You, I gave you my time but not my immortality. You won’t die of old age until you’re well over two millennia, but you can die of other causes. I’m begging you though, don’t do that again any time soon.”</p><p>Arthur looked past Merlin and let his eyes wander over the lake. It was a lot to digest; but no point in pondering it now. He was still weak and exhausted, and so was Merlin. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Arthur,” Merlin said again when Arthur didn’t reply. But that just wouldn’t do. Merlin had saved his life. Merlin had done so much for him, and Arthur had never realised until it had almost been too late. </p><p>He shook his head and met Merlin’s eyes again.</p><p>“Don’t be an idiot, <em> Mer</em>lin. Will you stop apologising?” </p><p>“But—” he started again, but Arthur grabbed him by his neckerchief, pulling him close.</p><p>“Shhh,” he shushed, and then he kissed him again. He was a little more rough this time, pushing forward with fervour to show Merlin just how much he needed him to shut up. </p><p>It still felt new, that. But it came so naturally to him now, he couldn’t imagine ever stopping again. There was a lot that came along with it, a lot it implied, that he would have to have a good think about later, but for now he pressed even closer and wrapped an arm around Merlin’s waist as he moved his lips against his. It served to make them both lose balance and tip backwards into the grass, Arthur now on top of Merlin, ignoring the pain in his joints. </p><p>Merlin yelped a little in surprise, but his lips never left Arthur’s, kissing back like Arthur might slip away again at any moment. </p><p>It was only when Arthur tried sneaking his tongue between Merlin’s lips that Merlin gently pushed him away, forcing a few inches of space between them. His eyes were wide, and very blue, pupils dilated as Arthur was still hovering above him.</p><p>“What— what is this, Arthur?” he asked softly, lip trembling ever so slightly. </p><p>Arthur hummed, one hand coming up to push Merlin’s growing hair from his forehead.</p><p>“You are so dense, Merlin. I honestly wonder how it is possible that <em> you </em> are supposed to be the most powerful sorcerer ever to walk the earth. And I wonder even more how you managed to keep that hidden from me for all these years. It truly amazes me for how dimwitted you are when it comes to literally anything else.” </p><p>“Hey!” Merlin complained, “I’m not a <em> dimwit</em>, I saved your arse more times than I can even begin to count, and almost everyone noticed BUT YOU.” </p><p>Arthur chuckled, shaking his head.</p><p>“All right, I’ll give you that one. Maybe we’re both a bit dimwitted, huh? You more than me, <em> obviously</em>…” </p><p>“Oh shut up, your royal pain in my arse!” </p><p>Arthur laughed heartily at that.</p><p>“Ha, I bet you’d like it if I <em> was </em> a pain in your arse <em> . </em>” </p><p>Merlin’s cheeks grew almost as red as his faded tunic. Arthur smiled fondly at him, a hand coming up to cup his cheek, thumb softly brushing his cheekbone.</p><p>“Quite prudish, too, I see. Tell me, <em> Mer</em>lin. Have you ever been bedded before? Or, for that matter, done the bedding?” </p><p>His cheeks turned an impossible, deeper shade of red as Merlin averted his eyes and slapped at Arthur’s arm.</p><p>“You are out of your mind! Gone completely bonkers. Clearly being dead did some damage to your cabbage head! I can’t believe you just asked me that!” </p><p>Arthur shrugged, refusing to move despite Merlin’s efforts to push him away. </p><p>Ignoring him, Arthur asked, “So? Did you?” </p><p>Merlin groaned in frustration but stopped struggling, hands coming up to cover his face instead.</p><p>“Yes, okay? I’m not untouched.” </p><p>Arthur ignored the surge of jealousy coming to life in his chest, taking up such force that he had to push it away with the strength of a trained knight pushing away the emotions clouding his judgment in battle. </p><p>“Who did the touching, then?” he asked, trying<em> so </em> hard to sound nonchalant. </p><p>“You remember Will? From Ealdor?” Merlin peaked through his fingers, his hands still covering most of his face. </p><p>“Of course. The boy who conjured—” Arthur stopped as a thought occurred to him. Or a realisation, really. He rolled his eyes. “That was you, wasn’t it? Or was Will a sorcerer, too?</p><p>Merlin finally removed his hands from his face, wide eyes meeting Arthur’s. </p><p>“Yeah. Will wasn’t a sorcerer, but he was very willing to protect me in any way necessary.” </p><p>Arthur could sense the love Merlin used to have for Will; for his friend who had died to save Arthur. Who had lied to Arthur to keep Merlin safe. His new, heightened emotions bubbled under his skin, urging him to pull Merlin close again. </p><p>“Merlin,” he growled, a low sound erupting from deep within his chest. “I would, too. I would have.”</p><p>The admission came unexpected, even to himself. But he found that it was true. If he had found out about Merlin’s magic sooner, even at a time when his father was still alive - there was just no way he would have ever let anything happen to him. </p><p>Merlin snorted. But then he met Arthur’s eyes, and his smirk disappeared from his lips, replaced by something sincere, something soft, something Arthur couldn’t quite place. </p><p>“Arthur,” he said, and it was barely more than a whisper. Arthur let his eyes roam over his face for a moment, outlining the contours of his jawline, his high cheekbones, nearly drowning in his blue eyes as he met them. Had his fool of a servant really always been quite this beautiful? He’d never been ugly, of course, despite Arthur claiming that he was in the past; but no. Arthur wasn’t blind. However, seeing Merlin for who he truly was added to his appearance, added the depth that made Arthur’s heart do somersaults in his chest. </p><p>So Arthur kissed him again. </p><p>Merlin gasped again, too, but pressed closer much quicker this time, one hand coming up to the back of Arthur’s neck as he gently bit down on his lower lip. </p><p>Arthur moaned in a way that sounded rather obscene even to his own ears and he pulled back, albeit hesitantly, and started placing soft kisses all over Merlin’s face. He slid his fingers into Merlin’s growing hair, tugging softly as he kissed along his scruffy jawline. When Arthur reached his cheek again, having kissed his way up, he tasted salt, the tears Merlin had shed for him, and then; a fresh tear rolled down Merlin’s skin, and Arthur caught it with his lips before pulling away and meeting his eyes again. They were filled with tears now, and Arthur brought up his thumb to gently wipe at the corner of Merlin’s eye. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” he asked, worry welling up in his chest. Seeing Merlin cry would just not do, it would never do. </p><p>“Nothing. I just… I… These last few days, Arthur. I thought I’d lost you. And now… what if this is just, if you just… because you died and…”</p><p>Arthur rolled his eyes, fondly shaking his head at his blabbering servant. </p><p>“<em>Mer</em>lin. For once in your life, would you just get to the point?” </p><p>And because he could, Arthur pecked his lips, a quick kiss to spur him on and stir the ridiculous butterflies in Arthur’s chest. </p><p>“Maybe you’re only drawn to me like this <em> now</em>--” Merlin gestured wildly between them. “--because you died, and because I had to give you a tiny bit of my magic, not enough that you could use it, really, but—”</p><p>“<em>Merlin!”</em> Arthur interrupted his ramble, “You really are a complete idiot, aren’t you? You think this is <em> new?”</em> He scoffed. </p><p>Merlin stared at him and Arthur wanted to wrap his arms around him and crush him and never let him go. </p><p>“Isn’t it?” </p><p>“No, you utter buffoon. God knows why, but <em> you, </em> Merlin. <em> I love you </em>. And I have for a very long time. I just didn’t know what to call it then.” </p><p>Merlin leaned back a little, staring, until a small smile appeared on his face and slowly spread from there. </p><p>“You <em> do?</em>” </p><p>Arthur rolled his eyes again for good measure. Merlin, at times, was truly insufferable. It was all part of who he was, though, and Arthur felt all of it. The entire raw emotion, the way Merlin had made his way into his life and his heart and his everything. He felt it all. And it was nearly overwhelming, the intensity of it. The sun was warming him from behind, and Arthur wanted to laugh and scream and cry all at the same time. </p><p>“Yes! You idiot.” </p><p>This time Merlin started the kissing. He surged upwards, his lips meeting Arthur’s in a kiss that shattered the earth, just a little bit. It shook beneath him, anyway, the vibration filling Arthur’s body with an overwhelming sensation that made him deepen the kiss and wrap his arms around Merlin in a nearly possessive manner. It was strange; kissing Merlin was new, and exciting, but it was supposed to be weird, wasn’t it? It was supposed to be <em> weird</em>- kissing your servant, kissing a <em> man </em> , kissing a peasant boy who had magic and lied about it, even though he generally never knew when to shut up. But it wasn’t. It felt right, and Arthur faintly wondered why they had never done this before. But then, there were a lot of things he’d started questioning. Instead of dwelling on it, he licked his way into Merlin’s mouth, only pulling back a little when he felt the vibrations of Merlin’s giggles against his lips. He <em> laughed</em>, the fool actually <em> laughed</em>. Arthur would ask what the hell about, but frankly, there was quite a lot to laugh about this absurd situation they had found themselves in. </p><p>Arthur felt his own laughter bubbling up in his stomach first before it reached his lips and left his mouth in a bellowing sort of laugh that made him throw his head back. </p><p>“I’m not dead!” he exclaimed, breathlessly holding his stomach as he sat up, straddling Merlin’s hips, and kept laughing like a headless fool.</p><p>“You’re not dead!” Merlin agreed, giggling as he held up a palm and let sparks erupt from thin air. Arthur watched them with wonder, mild surprise washing over him when he realised that he didn’t fear it anymore, that Merlin’s magic was as familiar and pure as the breath in his own lungs. There wasn’t a single shred of evil about it. </p><p>They needed to talk about so much still, he knew. He’d been on his death bed before, so they had forgiven each other in that compressed frame of time - but there was so much left to say. </p><p>“You have magic!” Arthur exclaimed, his laughter calmer now, but no less joyful. Merlin’s grin faded for a split second as he searched Arthur’s face, but when he didn’t find what he feared, it returned to his features with an intensity that felt almost blinding. </p><p>“I have magic!” he agreed, “And you don’t want to chop my head off!” </p><p>“I don’t want to chop your head off! But you’re immortal anyway.” Arthur stopped laughing, his laughter receding to a smile as a thought occurred to him. “What would happen if someone did chop your head off? Would you just… grow a new one?”</p><p>He felt faintly sick at the thought. Merlin tilted his head, grin unwavering as he considered it.</p><p>“I don’t know, actually. Can’t say I particularly fancy trying it, either. Maybe Gaius would have to sew it back on. Or I would just bless your existence being a talking head from that day forward.” </p><p>Arthur shuddered at the idea, the image of Merlin’s severed head talking from his bedside table haunting his thoughts for a brief moment. Ridiculous, the things his brain came up with sometimes. He had always had dumb thoughts every once in awhile, but somehow now that he had opened his mind to a whole bunch of new things, most of them concerning Merlin - frankly - it was easier to let them pass and indulge in them, rather than burying them under a thick layer of self-inflicted patronisation. It felt easier now. Another weight lifted off his shoulders; because Arthur was so tired of pretending. He grunted, shaking off the image and allowing a suggestive smirk to reach his lips instead.</p><p>“Well, it’s a good thing I’m the King and I get to say whose head is going to be chopped off. Because I got some plans involving you that I need you to have a full body for, thank you very much.” </p><p>Merlin blushed rather deliciously, and Arthur reached down to playfully poke his cheek. </p><p>“You sure you aren’t a virgin?” he asked, just so managing to keep the heat from reaching his own face. </p><p>Merlin snorted. </p><p>“Oh, definitely not,” he said casually. Arthur bit his lip. He had never known himself to be quite so jealous before. But then, he had always been a little different around Merlin. </p><p>There was a moment of silence between them, both of them just looking at the other with a tilted head and a soft smile. Arthur only broke the silence when it was either that or kissing Merlin again. Not that he was particularly averse to kissing Merlin again. </p><p>“So, do we have to go all the way back to Camelot on foot or do you have any magic tricks up your sleeve to get us there faster? I’m sure Guinevere is worried sick at this—” He stopped short. </p><p>Guinevere. His wife. He was married! And for the Gods’ sake - he had just made out with Merlin. <em> Merlin</em>, of all people. Merlin, whose arms he had died in. Merlin, whose face was the first he had seen upon reawakening. Merlin, whom he had serious, ridiculous feelings for that he had declared love only a few minutes ago. Love! He loved <em> Merlin</em>. But he also loved Guinevere, albeit differently. It was no less genuine, but less all-consuming in that way he couldn’t quite explain, in that way that scared him just as much as it excited him. </p><p>“It’s fine, Arthur,” Merlin said, as if he was reading his thoughts. For all Arthur knew, he might have. “Gwen’s your wife and it’s perfect like that. You don’t need to keep me in that way - I won’t abandon you anyway.”</p><p>Arthur worried his lower lip in an uncharacteristic fashion as he kept his eyes on Merlin’s face, taking him all in. </p><p>“I did mean what I said,” he assured. </p><p>A smile was tugging at the corner of Merlin’s mouth. </p><p>“And I know that. But you love Gwen too, and she’s your Queen. It’s just one lifetime, eh?” </p><p>Arthur hummed. The fact that they were going to have more than one of those would still take him some time getting used to. He would also have to discuss the specifics with Merlin once they had returned home. Like ageing.</p><p>Aside from that, though, it was quite a grim thought to have also. Waiting for Gwen to die, essentially. It seemed cruel, and unfair. </p><p>“I will not sit around waiting for her to die, Merlin. We’ll find another way to make it work.” </p><p>Merlin looked like he wanted to argue, but Arthur put on his most imperious, kingly expression, and that seemed to shut him up rather effectively. He did still seem unable to wipe the smile from his lips. </p><p>“So anyway. Magical shortcuts?” Arthur asked again, snapping them out of the tension between them that had almost verged on becoming uncomfortable.</p><p>Merlin grinned. </p><p>“Oh, yeah. I think I got one you’re gonna hate.” </p><p> </p><p>+++ </p><p> </p><p>Arthur stared, jaw dropped, as Merlin roared in a foreign language, facing the sky and looking so mighty, so full of raw power, it nearly took Arthur’s breath away. Gaius had said Merlin was supposed to be the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth, but Arthur had had a hard time believing him before. This was not the Merlin he knew - but a Merlin he <em> was </em> looking forward to getting to know. And strangely it made sense, too. There had always been something about Merlin that felt <em> more </em> in a way he’d never been able to quite put his finger on before. </p><p>Merlin turned around to flash him a grin once he was done chanting whatever Arthur had no idea, and moments later there was a large shadow approaching, the sound of a huge set of wings slashing through the air filling the silence in between the waves crashing onto the shore. The dragon he had thought he had defeated years ago suddenly landed right in front of them on the meadow, and Arthur jumped back, instinctively reaching for his sword. It was Merlin’s complete lack of a reaction that made him stop in his tracks. He was still grinning, and Arthur gaped as he held up a hand, just for the creature to lift a claw and meet Merlin’s in a high five. </p><p>“I see you have succeeded after all, young warlock,” the dragon said. Arthur could not for the life of him stop staring, feeling completely and utterly <em> flabbergasted </em>. </p><p>“I did!” Merlin said proudly. “Arthur, meet Kilgharrah. Though I guess you’ve already met. Only this time you’re not trying to kill each other.” </p><p>The pieces of information in Arthur’s head finally slotted into place, then. </p><p>“You’re a dragonlord?!” Arthur asked, ignoring the dragon. Merlin turned around to him, looking a bit sheepish. </p><p>“Um, yes. I am. Last of ‘em. After Balinor… you know the one… well, turns out he was my father. And his gift was passed onto me. Dragonlord.” </p><p>Merlin waggled his fingers in a rather ridiculous gesture, dopey grin bright as he watched Arthur, waiting for his reaction. Arthur took several moments to take in the new information; yet another thing he hadn’t known about his manservant. He remembered, though; all those years ago, when Merlin had cried over the death of the dragonlord they had sought in the woods, how Arthur had failed to understand why Merlin was so upset over the death of this particular man, beyond the worry about Camelot’s fate. Now he knew. </p><p>“Why didn’t you say?” Arthur asked, voice barely more than a whisper. The magic, yes, Arthur understood why Merlin had found it difficult to share that secret with him sooner, even though Arthur wished he had. But meeting Merlin’s long lost father just to watch him die - why hadn’t Merlin shared this with him, why hadn’t he trusted him with his pain? </p><p>“Gaius said your father would regard the son of a dragonlord with very high suspicion,” Merlin said quietly, his brilliant grin fading. Arthur already missed it. </p><p>“But I’m not my father.”</p><p>“No. Of course you aren’t. I guess… I guess it tied in with my magic. How could I tell you about my father if I didn’t tell you about my magic?” </p><p>Arthur rubbed a hand over his face. He felt so very tired all of a sudden. The emotional drain as well as the sensory input of feeling everything more intensely than before his death was exhausting in a way he hadn’t anticipated.</p><p>“I wish you had. You were so upset and I… I didn’t understand.” </p><p>Merlin smiled sadly. </p><p>“I wish I had, too.” </p><p>Arthur closed the distance between them in two quick strides and wrapped Merlin into a tight embrace. Merlin closed his arms around his waist and hugged him back just as tightly, burying his face in Arthur’s neck. Arthur took a shuddering breath. </p><p>They stayed like this, wrapped around each other like they were each other’s life line, until the dragon cleared its throat and Arthur startled out of the hug.</p><p>“As delightful as it is to see destiny unfold like this, I don’t have all day, Merlin,” the cranky old thing said. Merlin rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Big plans, then?” he asked. </p><p>“I fear my days in this realm are numbered, young warlock. I much desire to see it in its whole one more time.” </p><p>Merlin’s features grew soft, and a bit sad.</p><p>“What am I going to do without you?” he asked, voice low. </p><p>The dragon laughed, and Arthur could swear it almost sounded fond. </p><p>“I think you will find that you will not need my assistance any longer. The time of the Once and Future King has come at last. A golden age shall dawn on the lands of Albion.” </p><p>It almost sounded too good to be true. But now that Morgana was gone - maybe there could finally be peace. Maybe he could rule with Merlin and Guinevere by his side, maybe he could bring magic back to Camelot… with Merlin there to make sure it was only used for good. Maybe he could make Merlin his court sorcerer. Arthur had to stop his racing thoughts and make himself focus back on the dragon. There would be enough time to figure out where they would go from here. No need for silly daydreams that only kept him from living in the presence; from living, period. </p><p>“How much is out there? In the world?” Merlin asked, just when Arthur tuned back into their exchange.</p><p>“Much more than either of you could fathom,” the dragon replied. “One day you shall see for yourself.” </p><p>Arthur tried not to spend too much time thinking about what he meant. He was still feeling a little lightheaded, and frankly overwhelmed. This was no time to think about foreign lands and how many of them were out there that they were still unaware of. </p><p>Merlin smiled happily, though, so Arthur returned his smile and reached over to squeeze his hand. </p><p>There were so many adventures yet to have, so much to see and feel and achieve. So much love and pain and happiness. So many tears and so much laughter. It was all out there for them now, and Arthur was ready for everything. For the first time in his life, he felt truly ready for what lay ahead.</p><p>And their future, it turned out, started with a ride - no, more like a flight, really - back to Camelot on the back of a dragon, Arthur’s arms tightly wrapped around Merlin’s waist. And his kingdom looked so very small from up there, but all the more incredible. Up there in the air, for a moment, everything seemed possible. </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>Gwen came running down the stairs and nearly tripping over the seams of her blue gown as she hurried to get to Arthur, flinging her arms around him and hugging him tightly when she finally reached him. </p><p>“You’re alive!” she shouted, relief palpable in her voice. Arthur shrugged, breathing in the soap she had washed her long locks with. </p><p>“It would appear so, wouldn’t it?” he said with a laugh, “All thanks to Merlin.” </p><p>He met Merlin’s eyes over Gwen’s shoulder. He smiled happily, but there was something sad in his eyes, too. Arthur could see it now. He’d spent too many years ignoring the most obvious feelings and emotions in those close to him, even when they had been written all over their faces, and it had nearly been his doom. He would not make any such mistake ever again. </p><p>Guinevere let go of him and quickly made a few steps around him to hug Merlin almost as enthusiastically as she had embraced Arthur. </p><p>“Thank you, Merlin. When Gaius said you were out there with Arthur… I knew you’d save him,” she said. Arthur had a feeling that Gaius had told her more than just that. Guinevere was a smart woman, after all. They would have a lot to talk about, later. </p><p>Arthur turned away from them to greet his knights that were coming down the stairs to welcome him back. He was glad to see all of his closest knights - no, they were friends, really - there, except—</p><p>“Where is Gwaine?” he asked, looking around the courtyard in search of his friend. In the corner of his eye he saw Merlin’s head shoot up at that as well. </p><p>“He was badly injured, sire,” Leon said. Arthur swallowed hard, his chest feeling tight with dread. Merlin stepped up to stand beside him, his fingers brushing gingerly against his. Arthur took comfort in the small gesture, and the intimacy of it. </p><p>“He and I went after Morgana… we thought we could outsmart her, take her on… she tortured him, and I brought him back here as fast as I could, but he’s in bad shape,” Percival told them, the giant of a man looking smaller than Arthur had ever seen him. Merlin sucked in a sharp breath and Arthur wrapped his hand fully around his, intertwining their fingers and holding on tight. </p><p>“Where is he?” Merlin asked, his voice barely more than a whisper. </p><p>“In this chambers. Gaius is seeing to him,” Leon said. Arthur glanced at Merlin, who briefly met his eyes before they were both hurrying up the stairs, hands only separating when Merlin was too far ahead to keep holding on to him. Arthur ignored the surprised looks he was certain his knights were directing their way; those too were conversations to be had on another day. </p><p>They found Gaius tending to a pale, unconscious Gwaine when he and Merlin burst into the room, startling the old man so much he spilled the vial he had been holding all over Gwaine’s duvet. </p><p>“Merlin!” Gaius exclaimed, eyes darting towards Arthur, quickly checking him all over. “Oh, you made it, my boy. I knew you would,” he said. Then, “It’s good to see you alive and well, Sire.” </p><p>Merlin ignored Gaius’ words and rushed right to Gwaine’s side, his palm instinctively coming up to the knight’s forehead. </p><p>“What’s wrong with him?” Merlin asked, “How can I help?” </p><p>“I’m afraid Morgana tortured him with the use of the Nathair. He’s hanging on a thread physically as well as mentally. I fear the pain that was inflicted on him was too great for him to bear.” </p><p>Merlin nodded, appearing to be in deep thought for a moment. Arthur watched him closely, and it struck him again how different Merlin seemed, how much older, and more confident; he was radiating the power buried in his veins. He wondered faintly how he had never noticed it before. Or maybe something had changed in him, just like dying had changed Arthur, too. </p><p>“So if I take his memories of the torture, if he can’t remember the pain… will he be okay?” </p><p>Gaius considered Merlin’s words for a moment. </p><p>“It’s certainly possible. Though I am not sure if his body will forget as well.” </p><p>“Then I will reverse that, too. Make him two days younger, essentially.”</p><p>Gaius raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He regarded Merlin carefully, then took a step back and nodded, giving Merlin some space. Arthur swallowed, clenching and unclenching his fists nervously as he watched Merlin extend his arms over Gwaine, palms facing down. Then he started chanting in the foreign language Arthur had heard him use before, and his eyes were shining gold, the power around him palpable in a way that should be frightening. Yet all Arthur felt was that all consuming love that was almost overwhelming in its intensity. Merlin was everything his father had taught him to hate; and yet here he was, freely using magic within Camelot, and all Arthur did - could do, really - was stand there and watch him in awe. There was something so pure about his powers, too. It wasn’t innocence, Merlin was far from innocent. But it was pure in the sense that it was untainted; light in a way he’d never seen in magic before. </p><p>Gwaine’s skin started glowing in the same shade as Merlin’s eyes, his veins shimmering beneath his translucent skin. The glow lasted a few seconds before receding, Merlin’s eyes turning back to normal at the same time. Gwaine gasped, and Merlin started grinning, stupidly, brilliantly - rushing to hug Gwaine the moment he opened his eyes. </p><p>“Hello there,” Gwaine said groggily, burying his nose in Merlin’s neck. Arthur bit down on the rush of jealousy filling his chest. He was being ridiculous, he knew. </p><p>“I did it!” Merlin exclaimed excitedly, tightening his grip around Gwaine. “You’re alive!” </p><p>Gwaine smirked when Merlin pulled back, albeit looking a little confused, one eyebrow raised. </p><p>“What happened? Last thing I remember, Morgana tried to get information about your whereabouts out of me. Then just… nothing.” </p><p>“Yeah, sorry about that. She tortured you and the pain was too great for your mind to bear. I had to take your memories and reverse your body to two days ago.”</p><p>Gwaine stared at Merlin for a moment, before his eyes darted over to Arthur for the first time. A smirk spread on his face, and then he clapped Merlin on the shoulder as he barked out a laugh. </p><p>“Thought I’d never see the day you finally told him about your magic,” he said, gesturing to Arthur.</p><p>And Arthur felt his heart stop for a moment as his chest tightened. That initial sense of betrayal washed over him again, and he clenched his fists. </p><p>“<em>Gwaine </em> knew?” he asked, gritting his teeth, realising too late that Merlin asked “You know?” at the same time. And suddenly, just as quickly as it had come, the sense of betrayal was drained from him, leaving him feeling a bit dizzy. </p><p>Gwaine laughed harder at this, and Merlin quickly turned his head and met Arthur’s eyes, confusion written all over his features. Arthur wanted to wrap him in a blanket and kiss his face. He was a ridiculous sap, and completely beyond saving. </p><p>“You’re a lot of things, Merlin, but discreet is not one of them. You’re about as subtle as I am about my intentions to woo. I knew from the day I met you at that shabby old tavern.” </p><p>Merlin stared at their friend for a long moment, silence filling the room, and then he snorted and threw his head back as he barked out a laugh. He turned to Arthur, eyebrows raised. </p><p>“Did you hear that, my lord? Apparently my magic was as easy to spot as the fact that Gwaine would like to get into Percival’s breeches.” </p><p>Arthur narrowed his eyes at him, a smile tugging as his lips just as Gwaine started coughing, suspicious red blotches appearing all over his face. </p><p>“Shut up, Merlin.”</p><p>Merlin looked back and forth between him and Gwaine, delight playing on his face. He had successfully embarrassed them both, Arthur had to give him that. He shook his head, arms crossed in front of his chest. Exhaustion was still weighing heavily upon him. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re okay, Gwaine,” he said, meeting his knight’s eyes, “And thank you.” </p><p>He gave Merlin a nod, and then he fled Gwaine’s chambers, the comfort of his bed the only thing he could think about. </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>Arthur was woken by the sunlight warming his face, the soft mattress and his sheets cocooning him in a comfortable cloud. He hummed contently, a hand coming up to trace his lips, the phantom of Merlin’s pressed against them making something flutter right beneath his rib cage and filling him with warmth.  </p><p>“Good morning, my love,” a familiar, yet distinctly female voice said, and Arthur’s eyes snapped open, cheeks heating as they landed on Guinevere sitting on the edge of his bed. Guilt and shame started filling his guts almost immediately. He was a despicable human being for having those feelings for Merlin when his wife was <em> right there </em>, wasn’t he? Even more so, he was a terrible husband.</p><p>And yet, “Where is Merlin?” were the first words that left his lips that morning. </p><p>Guinevere, bless her heart, smiled kindly and brushed a few stray strands of hair from Arthur’s forehead, her fingers as warm and soft as ever.</p><p>“He went to see his mother. Said he needed to see her, but he also said I should tell you he’ll be back in a few weeks.”</p><p>Arthur sat up so fast, his head started spinning. Guinevere dropped her hand, looking a bit startled.</p><p>“What! But he— I— he can’t just <em> leave</em><em>!</em> He’s got a job to do here!” </p><p>Tilting her head slightly, Gwen watched him carefully, her smile ever unwavering.</p><p>“I think he’s done quite enough, don’t you? And when he returns, it’s hardly appropriate to keep him as your manservant, is it?” </p><p>Arthur felt his heart sink at least two inches. She couldn’t <em> know</em>, could she? </p><p>“Why wouldn’t it be appropriate?” he asked, unable to keep the annoyance from his voice. </p><p>“Because he saved your life, he saved the entire kingdom, and a man of his skills would very well be wasted polishing your armour.” </p><p>Oh. “I mean… yes. I didn’t mean…” he stuttered embarrassingly, “Anyway! There is a lot to do and he just decides to take a vacation? How am I supposed to work on repealing the ban on magic without him?” </p><p>Guinevere reached out to take his hand, eyes soft. </p><p>“You want to repeal the ban on magic?” </p><p>Arthur nodded, wiping a hand over his face. He could already feel a headache building up. </p><p>“Well, yeah. Merlin is a sorcerer and he saved me using magic. A bit of his magic is part of me now, even. What kind of a hypocrite would I be if I did not repeal a ban I should’ve repealed years ago anyway?” Arthur shook his head, letting out a breath. “If I had, I wouldn’t have died in the first place. I would’ve never turned Mordred against me. And maybe… maybe I could’ve made peace with Morgana.” </p><p>It was only when he laid it all out in front of Gwen that he realised how much regret he had inside, and how heavily it was weighing upon him. </p><p>“You are not to blame for any of that, Arthur,” Guinevere told him, “You’ve shown mercy for Mordred and his girl, and Morgana had been beyond redemption for a very long time.” </p><p>Arthur shook his head again, holding eye contact with his wife. </p><p>“Be that as it may… I can’t waste anymore time not doing the right thing now.” </p><p>Guinevere squeezed his hand in a reassuring gesture. Her support was ever unwavering, and Arthur loved her for it. </p><p>“Then we’ll do our best to build a foundation for changing the laws, and when Merlin returns you can welcome him back with a fully fleshed out plan. How does that sound?” </p><p>First he’ll punch him for leaving without saying goodbye, Arthur thought. What was Merlin thinking, anyway? Was his absence another misled attempt at selflessness verging on stupidity? Stepping back to let him be with his wife? Merlin was ridiculous, was what he was! Arthur nodded, though, and pulled Guinevere into a hug. </p><p>“What would I do without your reason?” he asked.</p><p>“You’d manage, I’m sure,” she replied. Arthur sighed and let himself draw comfort from her embrace. </p><p> </p><p>“How did he do it? How did Merlin save you?” Guinevere asked a bit later, when they were having breakfast together. </p><p>“Which time?” Arthur asked with a scoff, grinning dumbly as he shook his head. It was still hard to fathom just how much Merlin had done for him in secret over the years. </p><p>“You mean—”</p><p>“He’s done it countless times over the years, he saved us all and he never sought any credit. Can you believe that man? Selfless to the point of stupidity.” </p><p>Guinevere didn’t look surprised. She merely nodded, a fond smile gracing her lips.</p><p>“Merlin has always done everything for you, from the day he became your manservant. He would die for you a thousand times over, I don’t doubt it.” </p><p>Arthur hummed, absentmindedly peeling an egg.</p><p>“He gave me half of his lifespan. He let me have half of his remaining days on this earth, the number of days that was foretold anyway,” he said. </p><p>Guinevere dropped her knife and stared at him with wide eyes. Arthur knew what she was thinking. It could not be more than 25 years for each of them, and how could they live knowing this? He faintly wondered if the answer to her questions was any better.</p><p>“But—” she started.</p><p>“Merlin is immortal, did you know? Mostly, anyway. He had 5000 years left, give or take a few decades. Not that he knew until he asked god knows whom. But you could stab him, and he wouldn’t die.” </p><p>There were several moments of silence, and Arthur kept peeling his egg, feeling surprisingly calm as he was reiterating what Merlin had told him the day before. </p><p>“That actually explains…” Guinevere said quietly, “Well. To be honest, Gaius and I were both certain he was dead when he drank from that poisoned chalice and Uther threw you in a cell because you defied him by getting that flower to save Merlin. That was so many years ago. A decade now, was it? But he stopped breathing, his heart gave out… and then, suddenly, he was back.” </p><p>Arthur put his egg down and looked at his wife with wide eyes. Merlin had nearly died that day and no one had ever bothered to inform him? </p><p>“You never told me that!” </p><p>“There was no need to worry you. He’s alive, that’s what matters.” She sighed, smoothing down her dress in her lap. “So you’re immortal too now?” </p><p>“Gods, no. According to Merlin, I won’t die of old age until I’m way over 2000 years old, though.” </p><p>Guinevere was quiet for a long time after that. Every once in a while she opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again shortly after, unable to utter a single word. Arthur couldn’t blame her. It was a lot to take in, and he didn’t think he had truly realised it either. Not yet, anyway. It was hard to imagine a few hundred years, never mind several thousand. Would he even remember the life he’d had in Camelot in 2000 years? Arthur quickly shook himself out of his train of thoughts. It would do no good; there was no point to it. And he wasn’t in it alone anyways. There was a lot he had to discuss with Merlin once his useless servant returned home. </p><p>“Are you going to age?” Guinevere asked eventually, frowning as she traced the wood patterns on the table. </p><p>“I’m… not sure, actually. Slowly, I’d guess. I suppose Merlin could use magic to make it appear like we do, though. He was the weird old crow, too, after all.”</p><p>Arthur snorted thinking about the strange old sorcerer who had — well, he had killed his father hadn’t he? But that couldn’t be right. </p><p>Arthur hit the table with a fist. </p><p>“Why did that idiot just <em> flee!</em> There is so much he has yet to tell me!” </p><p>Guinevere looked up, her kind smile back on her lips.</p><p>“Give him some time. This is hard for him, too. He’s kept his secret for a very long time,” she said. </p><p>Arthur rubbed his face with his hands, sighing deeply. </p><p>“That’s not why he left,” Arthur told her quietly. He owed her the truth, he knew he did, and there had been enough lies and secrecy in his court to last a lifetime. He bravely met Gwen’s eyes and faintly wondered why saying a few words felt harder than any battle he’d ever fought. </p><p>“Oh?” his wife asked, frowning. </p><p>“Maybe it’s part of it. But I know him. It’s not why he left. He left because he’s a self-sacrificing idiot who thinks he needs to make decisions for me.”</p><p>“Well, yes. He’s Merlin,” said with a smile. Arthur never ever wanted to hurt her and he hated the fact that he would. “I’m not sure I understand what you mean, though, my Lord.” </p><p>Arthur sighed, rubbing a hand over his forehead as guilt washed over him. It hadn’t really hit him before how messed up all of this was, how messed up <em> he </em> was. First he’d married a servant girl, then he realised he was also madly in love with his manservant. It didn’t make any <em> sense</em>. </p><p>“I kissed him,” he finally said, bravely looking up to meet Guinevere’s eyes. How was it possible to be so sorry and not regretting something both at the same time? Her eyes were so brown, he noticed, so warm and genuine. And then she — shrugged. Wait.</p><p>“So did I, once.” </p><p>Arthur stared. Wait, what? </p><p>“What?!” </p><p>Gwen giggled.</p><p>“I was a little bit infatuated when Merlin first came to Camelot and I kissed him when he woke up after we’d thought he’d died.” </p><p>His wife had also fancied his fool of a manservant? What on earth was it <em> about him </em> that was captivating in such a way? Arthur still couldn’t really explain it, but there was absolutely no denying that he loved him anymore. </p><p>Arthur chuckled, but quickly shook his head when he realised that he still had to clarify. He couldn’t let her believe that it had just been a kiss born out of relief after coming back to life.</p><p>“As much as that is something I never want to imagine again, I am afraid it’s hardly the same. I kissed him, he kissed me, then we stopped and kissed again and—”</p><p>Guinevere was watching him, patience and kindness incorporated. It almost made Arthur crumble with the guilt that was beginning to eat him up from the inside. </p><p>“I realised I— I realised I love him. I— I’m in love with him.”</p><p>Guinevere nodded, her kind smile still unwavering. </p><p>“And he returns your feelings?” she asked, then quickly shook her head, chuckling. “What am I asking, of course he does. His devotion to you has always been there for everyone to see. The way he looks at you… I have wondered, before.”</p><p>Arthur was suddenly at a loss for words as he looked at his wife, beautiful and kind, her grace radiating off her in a way that was as admirable as it was astonishing. He was proud of her; happy to see the Queen she’d become, the Queen their people deserved. It hurt him too, that he couldn’t give her his everything, that his heart was divided and had - when he really thought about it - always been.</p><p>“Aren’t you angry with me?” Arthur asked, hands gripping onto the edge of the table. </p><p>“Angry? No. Love is the purest emotion of them all, I could never be angry that you have so much of it in your heart,” Guinvere said. She kept looking at him for a moment, then got up and came around the table to sit next to him, taking his hand in hers. “I want you to know that.” </p><p>Arthur was staring at her with wide eyes, unable to understand why she wasn’t reacting the way he’d feared she would. The way he had when she’d kissed Lancelot. But maybe, he wondered, maybe that was exactly it. Maybe she simply knew what it was like; that it was possible to love more than one person. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Guinevere,” he said anyway, biting his lip in that uncharacteristic fashion he had acquired after coming back to life. </p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>“Don’t be. I can’t promise that I won’t be jealous at times but… what you and Merlin have has always been special. I could never take that away from you. Plus, you’re going to be with him for a very long time. It would be cruel to keep you apart.” </p><p>Arthur took a deep breath, his heart fluttering in his chest as he thought about where they would go from here, all of them. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Guinevere’s forehead. </p><p>“I don’t deserve your kindness. Not with the way I treated you when you kissed Lancelot,” he said quietly. </p><p>“You always deserve my kindness,” Gwen replied, “And so does Merlin. You’re both amazing people, and this land will prosper under your rule.” She paused, averting her eyes. “There is a difference, you see. You came to me to talk about this right away. I kissed Lancelot carelessly right where you could see. I wasn’t honest.” </p><p>Arthur nodded slowly, not quite convinced. Gwen had always been forgiving by nature while he had always been too driven by his own pride. </p><p>“Will we be okay?” he asked, voice low. Guinevere squeezed his hand. </p><p>“Of course we will. You and me, always. And you and Merlin, forever, it would seem.” </p><p>Always and forever seemed like a hell of a long time. And this was merely the start of a new age, with so many yet to come. </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>Convincing the council to repeal the ban on magic was about as easy as Arthur had expected: not at all. Especially without Merlin there, it wasn’t easy to make a case, to bring forth the reasons why magic wasn’t a curse on the land, why his father had been wrong for so long. Merlin was liked by most of the court, he was popular, and it was well known that there wasn’t a shred of evil inside him. Some might even think him innocent. He wasn’t that, exactly, his kill count certainly too high. But with all the power in his veins, he had never succumbed to evil, had never been corrupted in the way his father had always taught him magic corrupted everyone. The knights were on his side, naturally, and so were Gaius and Gwen, but especially the older members of the council that had already served his father were less easy to sway. </p><p>Some hours, some days, especially after a particularly heated session with his father’s old advisors, Arthur had trouble even remembering why he wanted to change the law in the first place. Merlin’s absence was grating, it was a gaping hole he didn’t know how to fill. There was so much he needed to ask him, needed to tell him. He could not do this without him. Stupid idiot of a sorcerer. </p><p>More than anything, Arthur just missed him, a little more every day. But he couldn’t just travel to Ealdor to get him back now, not when they were in the middle of debating the repeal of the ban on Merlin’s very existence. </p><p>One night, about three weeks after Merlin had left, Gaius found Arthur worrying his bottom lip as he was sitting on Merlin’s bed, one finger tracing the outlines of Merlin’s thick book of magic. </p><p>“I am sure he will be back soon, Sire,” Gaius said quietly as he came into the room. “His place is by your side, and trust me when I say it is as hard for him to be away from you as it is for you to be away from him.” </p><p>Arthur looked up to meet the old man’s eyes that had seen so much, and might have some of the answers he was seeking. </p><p>“I’m doing this all for him,” Arthur said, “And he should be here to see it! He should be here to take his rightful place by my side at the Round Table!” </p><p>Gaius walked over and sat down next to Arthur on the small bed. He was quiet for a moment, the air around them heavy with the weight Arthur was feeling inside. </p><p>“That is all he ever wished for, ever since he became your servant, Sire. I’m afraid he has not allowed himself to hope for it for so long, he needs some time to adjust. Everything changed quite drastically for the both of you in such a short period of time.” </p><p>“You’re telling me! I <em> died</em>, Gaius. Just after finding out Merlin had been hiding this huge thing about himself from me for <em> years</em>, I died. And then I came back because of his magic, and he tells me I am now going to be alive for 2000 years. How is that in any way normal or <em> easy </em> on <em> me?</em> And he just leaves, that self-sacrificing <em> idiot!</em> He should be here so we can figure this all out together!” </p><p>It was quiet again for a long while, the small room suddenly appearing even smaller than before.</p><p>“I’m not sure what to tell you, Sire,” Gaius said eventually. </p><p>Arthur shook his head. </p><p>“Nothing. It’s— it’s fine. I just keep wondering why I thought this whole thing was a good idea in the first place when he isn’t even here to back it up.” </p><p>“You’re doing the right thing, Arthur,” Gaius told him, his wrinkled hands fidgeting with the seams of his sleeves as he averted his eyes, almost as if he had more to say but didn’t dare to speak up. And Arthur had had quite enough of that. </p><p>“If you have something to say, Gaius, say it now. The time for keeping secrets in this court has been over ever since Merlin revealed his.” </p><p>“Your father made me promise to never tell.” </p><p>Arthur felt a faint wave of fury rising up in his chest. His father was still trying to pull the strings, even years after his death. He was still trying to control Arthur from beyond the grave. He’d proven that more than once now, and quite literally on that one occasion when Arthur had accidentally released his spirit. </p><p>“My father is dead,” he said coldly. Arthur still loved his father, but his memory had taken a few too many blows over the years to remain untainted in his mind. </p><p>“Right, yes. I suppose it is time that you should know…” Gaius started, warily meeting Arthur’s eyes, as if he was still scared Uther would come bursting through the door the moment he opened his mouth. “Do you remember what Morgause told you about your mother? What Ygraine’s spirit told you?” </p><p>Arthur narrowed his eyes at the old physician. He already didn’t like the direction in which this conversation was heading. </p><p>“How could I ever forget what cruelties that witch tried to make me believe?” </p><p>Gaius looked away again, shaking his head. His long hair was falling into his face so Arthur couldn’t read the expression on his features.</p><p>“It was all true. Your mother could not give Uther the child he wanted - the child they both wanted - so he turned to magic. He turned to Nimueh. You were born of magic, but magic on that scale always comes with a price. A life for a life. Your father simply hadn’t known he was gambling your mother’s.” </p><p>Arthur gaped at him as shock riddled through his chest. It felt like being stabbed in the guts all over again. It didn’t help that everything around him still felt so much more vibrant than before he died, that he still felt every emotion with a previously unknown intensity. </p><p>“But Merlin said—”</p><p>“He lied to save you from yourself, Arthur. You would’ve killed your father, and he knew you’d never have been able to forgive yourself.”</p><p>Arthur stayed quiet for a long while, carefully avoiding Gaius’s concerned looks. </p><p>“Has anything I believed to be real actually been true?” </p><p>“Your father loved you, Sire, there is no doubt about it. And Merlin’s devotion to you has always been genuine. I have never quite seen the likes of it before.” </p><p>Arthur nodded, thoughts darting around his mind like servants at a busy banquet. There were several conflicting emotions blooming in his chest all at once, and they all led him to the same conclusion: he needed Merlin back so they could work through this together. None of his emotions were worth pursuing without giving Merlin the chance to explain and he had long learned not to waste his energy on unnecessary emotions he could just as easily avoid. </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>The new law on the usage of magic within Camelot’s borders was finalised the following week. In its essence, it stated that magic users were free to roam the kingdom and practice their sorcery as they pleased, as long as it did not harm anyone or broke any other laws. Magic was henceforth to be treated like a sword one might wield: harmless until used to cause harm and therefore legal until used for illegal purposes. Except magic was better than a sword, because there were so many ways in which it could be used for good. Arthur had learned that by his own experience. </p><p>He kept sitting at the Round Table for a long while after the council meeting, even when everyone else had long left the room. He kept eyeing the vacant seat on his left, the one he had reserved for Merlin, who had yet to take his place there. Sighing, he traced the writing on the scroll implementing the new laws. No one would ever be executed simply for possessing magical powers in Camelot ever again - and the one person who had inspired the change didn’t even know Arthur had gone through with it. </p><p>Over a month had passed since he and Merlin had returned from the lake of Avalon, over a month since he had last seen or heard from the man he loved with an intensity that terrified him still. Anger and longing were rivalling in his chest as he traced the ink, his left hand clenching and unclenching in turn. </p><p>Arthur kept sitting there drowning in his own thoughts and emotions, being so very aware of every single one of them until his stomach started  grumbling and he finally returned to his chambers to have his supper. The castle walls felt eerily quiet since Merlin had left; almost like they knew someone who belonged there was missing. He sighed as he pushed open the door to his chambers, feeling the exhaustion of the day seeping into his bones. </p><p>He stopped short in the doorway, however, when he entered his room and found a familiar mob of dark hair hustling around the table preparing quite the spread. Arthur wasn’t sure if he wanted to scream or burst into tears at the sight of him. </p><p>“Merlin,” he growled instead of screaming or crying, a sound so primal he wasn’t even sure where it had originated. Merlin swirled around, eyes wide as they landed on Arthur. And then, slowly, the most brilliant smile Arthur had ever seen was spreading on his face and all of Arthur’s reason seemed to shut down, his mind short circuiting as he took long strides across the room, invading Merlin’s space and forcing him to walk backwards until his back collided with one of Arthur’s bed posts. </p><p>“Arthur—” Merlin started, but before he could utter another word, Arthur kissed him square on the mouth, hand coming up to cup his neck as he didn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss, tongue darting out to lick over Merlin’s lips, asking for entrance. Arthur heard Merlin’s breath hitch, his resolve to resist seemingly crumbling in a matter of seconds, and he kissed him back, wrapping his arms tightly around Arthur’s waist. Arthur felt everything in him swell, the love and longing threatening to overflow, and he felt like he couldn’t possibly hold onto Merlin as tightly as he needed to.</p><p>It took him several minutes to recover and pull back, panting heavily as his eyes roamed over Merlin’s disheveled appearance, his tousled hair and swollen, glistening lips, his shabby old clothes. He would need some new ones now that he was going to be Arthur’s first official court sorcerer. </p><p>“You <em> idiot!”</em> Arthur hissed. Merlin’s chest was heaving as he struggled to get the air back into his lungs, his cheeks so very red. “Why did you leave without saying a word? There is so much— so much we need to discuss!” </p><p>Merlin averted his eyes, but Arthur could still see the guilt in them. It wasn’t unwarranted. </p><p>“I thought I was doing you a favour!” </p><p>Arthur narrowed his eyes at him. </p><p>“A favour?! Leaving me here to sort out this whole mess on my own when I don’t even know half of the facts yet? Brilliant damn favour, Merlin.” </p><p>Merlin’s hand came up to gingerly touch two fingers to his lips, the same lips Arthur had kissed senseless only a minute ago. </p><p>“I just thought… I thought it would be best if I gave you some space. To get over the whole magic thing, and to… to reconnect with Gwen. I thought— I thought this was—” Merlin gestured back and forth between them. “Just because you’d died and… it was all a lot and I was there, just… I know you’re married, I don’t want to get in between you and Gwen.” </p><p>Arthur stared at him incredulously. He had already known why Merlin had left, of course, but the confirmation out of his mouth still left him feeling completely astonished at Merlin’s idiocy. </p><p>“I can’t believe I’m saying this, Merlin, but maybe sometimes you should think less and talk more. Did I not tell you that I, <em> god help me</em>, love you? Did I not tell you that we would figure this all out, together? I do not need you making decisions for me anymore, we have finally moved past that, don’t you think?” </p><p>Merlin had the decency to look guilty some more, but at least he met Arthur’s eyes now.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to. I just thought it was for the best if I left. And maybe it was what I needed, too, even though I see now that I should’ve at least said goodbye.” </p><p>“Like hell you should have! I woke up to Guinevere telling me you were gone and I had a million questions and no one to answer them. Plus—”</p><p>Arthur paused his rant and sighed. “I missed you, you idiot.” </p><p>Merlin’s face grew soft, and he made a step towards Arthur to lean in and kiss him on the lips. It was a gentle, quick thing, but Arthur understood what he was trying to say with it. <em> I missed you, too. </em> </p><p>That night, Arthur fell asleep with Merlin curled up at his side, one arm wrapped around his waist. It was the first night in over a month that Arthur wasn’t plagued by a single nightmare, and felt peaceful and well rested when he woke up the next morning. </p><p>He felt a moment of cold panic when he realised that Merlin wasn’t in his bed anymore, but huffed in relief when he saw him hustling around Arthur’s chambers, gathering clothes and armour and putting bits and pieces away like - well, like his manservant. He was using magic now, evidently, but he was still doing manservant duties. One look at the table confirmed that he had even brought breakfast. Arthur’s frown was quickly followed by a roll of his eyes. Of course Merlin would choose the moment he officially wasn’t Arthur’s servant anymore to finally excel at the job. </p><p>“Merlin, what the hell are you doing?” he asked, groggily rubbing at his eyes. </p><p>Merlin stopped in his tracks, turning around to greet Arthur with a cheerful smile. Arthur hated it. He hated it, because it was a smile Merlin only wore because he thought Arthur wanted to see it. </p><p>“Cleaning?” Merlin said a bit dumbly, looking at Arthur like he had hit his head on something. “I already brought you breakfast, too, and I polished your armour - it really needed it - and—”</p><p>Arthur shook his head and held up a hand to shut Merlin up.</p><p>“I know <em> what </em> you’re doing, Merlin, and this is surprisingly impressive, but <em> why </em> are you doing it?” </p><p>Merlin blinked at him, looking properly taken aback. He couldn’t possibly believe he was still going to be Arthur’s servant, could he? </p><p>“Because it’s my job?” Merlin said, looking at Arthur’s red tunic in his hands as if it could give him the counsel he needed. </p><p>Before Arthur could say anything else, George came into the room carrying his own impressive spread of breakfast and looking thoroughly taken aback when he saw the table already filled with plates. </p><p>“Good morning, Sire,” he said dutifully, his frown quickly dissipating when he knew he had Arthur’s attention. “Do you no longer require my services now that Merlin is back?” </p><p>“No! He’s taken care of, thank you very much,” Merlin said, tone so much more venomous than necessary. Arthur glared at him. </p><p>“Please ignore him, George. Of course I still require your services. Bring the breakfast to Sir Gwaine’s chambers, will you? I’m sure he will appreciate the service. I’ll manage to dress myself today but I expect you back for the council meeting this noon.” </p><p>“Yes, Sire,” George said, and then he was off, closing the door behind him and leaving a tense sort of silence behind.</p><p>“Are you sacking me?” Merlin asked like the cabbage head that he was. His voice sounded so small, Arthur wanted to smack him. <em> Most powerful sorcerer ever to walk the earth my ass</em>, he thought.</p><p>“What are you <em> on </em> about?” </p><p>Merlin crossed his arms in front of his chest. </p><p>“Well, you just gave <em> George </em> my job, or did you not?” </p><p>Arthur sighed, rubbing a hand over his forehead as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up, wordlessly picking up the scroll with the new laws on magic from his desk and tossing it to Merlin. The idiot scrambled for it but caught it, frowning as he opened it. His eyes scanned the ink curiously, growing wider the further he got. </p><p>“You’re repealing the ban on magic?” he asked, voice high pitched, eyes gleaming with something so genuine, it set the butterflies under Arthur’s ribcage afloat. </p><p>“Keep reading,” Arthur told him quietly, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. </p><p>“Henceforth King Arthur Pendragon’s former manservant, Merlin, shall be appointed Camelot’s first court sorcerer. He shall sit on King Arthur’s left at the Round Table, taking on the responsibilities of an equal council member as well as the sole responsibility for passing judgment on the lawful use of magic.” </p><p>Merlin’s head shot up once he’d finished reading the text out loud. He met Arthur’s eyes, and then the most brilliant smile grew on his face, one so powerful Arthur couldn’t help smiling back. </p><p>“You didn’t actually think I would keep you on as my servant, did you, Merlin?” </p><p>Merlin shrugged.</p><p>“Honestly? I never dared to hope. I would’ve been happy to serve you for a few life times, maybe. But this— oh, Arthur.” </p><p>He crossed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Arthur hugged him back, burying his nose in Merlin’s hair. </p><p>“I’m gonna be shit at this whole passing judgment thing,” Merlin mumbled into Arthur’s hair. Arthur chuckled.</p><p>“I actually don’t think you will be. For once, I think you’ll be brilliant. <em> Lord Merlin of Camelot</em>.” </p><p>Just as Arthur had expected, Merlin jumped back, a look of horror on his face.</p><p>“That sounds awful! Please, Arthur, you can’t—”</p><p>Arthur laughed delightedly.</p><p>“I’m afraid it’s already done. You’re officially a nobleman, it’s all there on the scroll. You even got some land appointed to your name, and a generous salary, of course.” </p><p>Merlin made a face, but leaned in to press a kiss to Arthur’s lips anyway. </p><p>“I hate you,” he announced with a pout. Arthur just pulled him back into a hug. </p><p>“You don’t. Though I think you’re the only person I have ever seen who complains about coming into wealth and power.” </p><p>Merlin shrugged, arms loosely wrapped around Arthur’s waist while his chin was resting on his shoulder. </p><p>“Well, I’d hate to be a royal prat. I’ve seen the likes of them.”</p><p>Arthur snorted and poked Merlin in the side, holding onto his arm when he squirmed and struggled to get away, but Merlin had an unfair advantage, so Arthur soon ended up pinned to the ground with Merlin sitting on top of him, arms crossed while he used magic to keep the king down. Merlin laughed smugly, but he didn’t keep the enchantment up long, and as soon as Arthur could move again he started their tickle match back up. </p><p>“You’re cheating!” Arthur complained between embarrassing giggles whenever Merlin used magic, and Merlin just continued laughing in so much delight, Arthur couldn’t even be mad at him. </p><p>They were tangled in a heap on the floor when Guinevere entered the room. Merlin immediately shot up and released his grip on Arthur’s chest, a faint blush rising to his cheeks when he noticed her presence. Arthur merely gave her a cheerful smile. They had been getting along splendidly in the past couple of weeks since they had come clean with each other, and Arthur appreciated her friendship more than anything else. </p><p>Merlin, however, didn’t know anything about their newfound harmony and quickly scrambled to his feet, spluttering like a fool.</p><p>“Gwen! It’s so good to see you! I was just… helping Arthur find this button he lost and—” he tried to explain.</p><p>Gwen chuckled and shook her head, holding up a hand to shut Merlin up. </p><p>“Merlin, it’s fine. You don’t have to lie to me. Arthur already told me everything and it’s okay, really. I love you both enough to happily share.” Her smile was so genuine, Arthur knew there was no doubt about the truth of her words. He got up to his feet as well, brushing off his breeches.</p><p>“You— really?” Merlin asked, once again looking completely taken aback. Arthur grinned stupidly and took the few steps over to Gwen to press a kiss to her cheek.</p><p>“Good morning, Guinevere,” he said softly. </p><p>“Good morning, my Lord,” she replied and reached out to squeeze his hand. Then she turned back to Merlin and gracefully crossed the distance between them to wrap him into her arms. Merlin stiffened, surprised, but relaxed after a moment or two and returned the gentle embrace. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re back, Merlin,” she said, and Merlin tightened his grip a little. It almost looked like he was shaking, clearly overwhelmed with the situation. Arthur couldn’t really blame him. </p><p>“I’m glad, too,” he replied. His eyes were wide when they met Arthur’s over Gwen’s shoulder, surprise so evident in them. Guinevere let Merlin go a few moments later, her bright smile ever unwavering. She was genuinely happy to see her friend, and didn’t seem to mind the fact that he had kissed her husband; that he might or might not be in love with her husband. Arthur couldn’t be sure; Merlin hadn’t actually told him yet. But Guinevere loved them both too, and her heart was big enough to let them both have their space. And Arthur loved her for it. </p><p>“Are you ready?” she asked Arthur. Arthur grabbed the scroll with new laws on magic and held it up.</p><p>“Ready as ever,” he said, grinning at Merlin, “Let’s bring magic back to Camelot, from this day forth.” His eyes fell on the delicious looking spread of food Merlin had put on the table. “But first, breakfast.” </p><p> </p><p>+++ </p><p> </p><p>Magic did return to Camelot that very same day. The news spread fast across the lands, and soon the lower town was bustling with life and magic in a way Arthur had never seen it before. It was almost like it had come back to life much like he had. Like magic was so intrinsic to the earth, to life itself, that the real crime had been suppressing it, outlawing it to prosper somewhere else.  Peace was so palpable now, Arthur could almost feel it in the air. And he could feel the magic, too, the bit of Merlin’s magic inside him as well as the magic he’d been born from. He couldn’t use it, not like Merlin could, but that was okay. Arthur had no intention to be a sorcerer himself. That’s what he had Merlin for, after all. And Merlin looked absolutely stunning in his new court sorcerer robes, so good that he’d nearly taken Arthur’s breath away the first time he’d entered a room in them. For the first time, Merlin actually looked like the power he wielded. </p><p>He waited a few weeks to let them settle into their new routine before he sat Merlin down in front of the fireplace and asked his questions. It was safe to say he had a lot of them, and Merlin answered them all honestly, admitting to his mistakes and apologising for getting it wrong. They spent a lot of time talking about his mother and Morgause, and Arthur accepted Merlin’s apology for betraying him in such a way. Arthur knew there was no point in holding it against Merlin, now. At least he knew the truth at last. He explained about being the old sorcerer as well, and how Morgana had thwarted his attempts at saving Uther by putting an enchantment on him that would inevitably have reversed any of Merlin’s efforts. Arthur swallowed hard as he tried to process the new information, the way in which Morgana had got her wish and managed to inflict so much pain along the way. </p><p>Merlin also told him about all the times he had saved them, retold all their adventures from his perspective, and Arthur couldn’t believe how blind he had been all those years. There had been so many conveniently falling tree branches or enemies tripping over their own feet, and he had never questioned it once. He wondered if he was to blame for the many betrayals he’d suffered by the people around him, always too oblivious for his own good. Merlin smacked him when he suggested it. </p><p>Arthur felt a sense of peace filling him up, though, as if things had finally slotted into place, the last piece of a puzzle put where it belonged. </p><p>“Are we going to age?” Arthur asked eventually, when Merlin had stopped recounting his tales for the night. </p><p>“Slowly, I’d guess. I have no idea, actually,” Merlin said, shrugging. “We’ll see how it goes. Once we realise we aren’t, I’ll use magic to make it appear like we are. We’ll have to fake our deaths, eventually. And move on.” </p><p>Merlin’s voice became very quiet in the end, melancholic, with a sense of grief but resigned solemnity. They would have to get used to the losses that inevitably came with a dozen life times and more. Arthur wasn’t a fool, he too knew as much. One day they would have to say goodbye to everyone and everything they loved and move on to a different life. He would have to make room for a new ruler, for a new generation. </p><p>“You don’t think we can just keep ruling Camelot until we die? Magic is legal now, after all. They won’t question it.”</p><p>Merlin shook his head.</p><p>“There won’t be anything here for us anymore, one day. And the memories will be too painful to bear if we stay. Plus, you heard the dragon. There are so many places out there to explore. We’d be missing out. And no one wants to see two old crows ruling a kingdom for a thousand years. It’d be mad!” </p><p>Arthur nodded, eyes fixed on the fireplace. He had already known all of that. But asking anyway had given him a sense of comfort he had lacked before. They were in this together. </p><p>“Enough of that for today,” he announced, getting up from his chair and dragging Merlin up by his hand as well. He kissed him with no warning, and walked him over to his bed, hovering over him after he’d pushed him on top of the mattress. He smiled softly at the flushed, wide eyed sorcerer beneath him.</p><p>“Thank you, Merlin,” he said. “Thank you for the last ten years and thank you for the next two thousand. There is no one I would rather spend them with.” </p><p>He kissed him again, and again, peeling away his clothes piece by piece and kissing every part of him that he could reach, making Merlin squirm in pleasure beneath his touch. Merlin’s skin was soft, and he smelled like the herbs in Gaius’s workshop, and Arthur loved him with every bit of his heart. He told him so, too, over and over again, and they came together in the most beautiful way, gasping each other’s names. </p><p>“I love you, Arthur,” Merlin blurted when they were lying next to each other, naked and spent, sweat pooling on their foreheads. Arthur perked up immediately, propping himself up on one elbow as warmth flooded his veins and the butterflies beneath his ribcage fluttered to life. Merlin blushed a deep shade of pink, the colour high on his cheekbones, painting him the prettiest picture Arthur had ever seen. This was the first time Merlin had actually said the words. He had never returned Arthur’s declarations before, and Arthur had patiently waited and tried not to hold it against him. It had been worth it, Arthur knew now, because there was no doubt in his mind that Merlin actually meant them. He smiled at him, and Merlin slowly but surely returned it, the brilliance of it doing things to Arthur’s insides. </p><p>“Took you long enough,” Arthur said teasingly, “I love you, too, you idiot.” </p><p>Merlin threw a pillow at him, but Arthur quickly pinned him down on the mattress and kissed him stupid, wondering faintly how they had got to this point when what they had started with had been insults and quibs and “I could never have have a friend who could be such an arse.” </p><p>But it was good this way. <em> Brilliant</em>, even. </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>Arthur, Merlin, and Guinevere had a long and successful reign in Camelot. The kingdom was thriving and flourishing every day, and there had not been a single war for the 50 years they remained on the throne. The lands of Albion were one, peace and trade treaties between the kingdoms eventually turning into a union, with laws and rights that were universal for all of them, governed under Arthur as the Once and Future King of Albion, elected by all the other Kings and Queens. </p><p>Gaius had a good ten more years after the Battle of Camlann, practicing magic again and even finding love again with an old widow called Maria from the lower town. He passed peacefully in his sleep, and Merlin was very quiet for a few weeks before one morning, he smiled again. It was the first of many losses they would suffer. Around the same time, both of them noticed that they were indeed looking considerably younger than their peers now, so Merlin used his magic to change their appearances in public. Leon was the next to go, years later, and then, eventually, Gwaine and Percival left them, too, both well over 60.</p><p>Merlin had to magic them all wrinkly and grey every day by the time Guinevere passed away from old age, as peacefully as Gaius had gone so many decades before. She’d made it to the impressive age of 78. Arthur felt her loss in his soul, in his heart, his love for her ever unwavering. They’d had a daughter together, Anna, and she had grown into a beautiful, strong woman. Arthur loved her with every piece of his heart. She would take the throne soon, and Arthur already knew that saying goodbye to her would be the hardest thing he would ever have to do. Merlin felt much the same, having raised her with them almost as if she was his own. They’d been a strange little family, but once he and Guinevere had decided to have a child to secure the peace and unity they had established, they had all been on the same page. As soon as the little girl had arrived, she had been more loved than any other child in the kingdom, Arthur was sure. </p><p>“How much longer are you and Merlin going to stay with me now, father?” Anna asked him, only a few days after Guinevere had passed. She knew about their situation, of course, knew they would not actually die. </p><p>“I think we can get away with a few more years,” Arthur assured her, pulling her into a hug. Anna nodded, but there was a sob escaping her lips. </p><p>“That’s good. I’m glad.” </p><p>Merlin wrapped her into a hug, too, once Arthur had stepped away. </p><p>“You can’t get rid of us just yet, june bug,” he said. </p><p> </p><p>They ended up extending their time in Camelot by another ten years. But once they celebrated Anna’s 50th birthday, they knew it was time for them to go. They’d long overstayed their time, and it was her turn to become Queen now. Their goodbyes were heartbreaking and filled with tears and pain Arthur could hardly put into words, but they both knew it was inevitable. Anna would make for an amazing Queen, though, and Arthur found that was all the comfort he really needed. </p><p> </p><p>+++ </p><p> </p><p>They moved to a farm in a far away kingdom where no one knew who they were, first. It had always been a fantasy of Arthur’s, and there was no reason to not live it now that they had all the time in the world. It took some time getting used to the slow life in the village, to the hard manual labour and long days outside. Merlin’s magic helped, of course, but Arthur also found comfort in getting his hands dirty and using his muscles to provide for them. He missed his daughter terribly, even though she knew where they went and could visit them if she chose to do so. The days were limited regardless, Arthur knew, and his grief was more intense than he had anticipated. </p><p>He found he quite enjoyed his new freedoms, though, and the way he could finally love Merlin in all the ways he deserved. Not that they had been holding back much before, but their love had always been a private one, shared only with their closest friends and family. So it felt natural when Arthur took Merlin’s hands one day when they’d just finished a long day of labour on the field, about a year after they had left Camelot, the sun slowly setting on the horizon and colouring everything in a golden light. </p><p>“Merlin. You know that I love you, right?” he said.</p><p>Merlin snorted.</p><p>“I had a hunch you did.” </p><p>“Well, I could never give you what you deserve before, I could never give myself to you completely. But now it’s just you and me, and there’s no one I’d rather spend forever with. So Merlin, would you do me the honour and marry me?” </p><p>Merlin laughed a little, because he was ridiculous like that, but Arthur saw the gleam in his eyes, saw the tears he didn’t quite dare to shed. </p><p>“You’re so cheesy,” he announced, just before grabbing Arthur by his tunic and pulling him into a kiss. “Of course I want to marry your royal ass, you prat,” he mumbled against his lips, and Arthur shivered, a laugh escaping his own.</p><p>“I was rather hoping you’d want to marry more than just my buttocks,” he joked, “Though I do know you’re rather fond of it.” </p><p>Merlin shook his head, grinning a bit dumbly.</p><p>“Shut up, you clotpole. You know what I meant.” </p><p>Arthur smiled back at him and shrugged.</p><p>“Alright then, <em> Mer </em>lin. I tried to make this romantic, but I suppose that’s just impossible with you, you complete peasant.”</p><p>Merlin snorted.</p><p>“Look around you, you’re a peasant as well now, in case you’ve forgotten, your royal pratness.” </p><p>And if that wasn’t enough to tackle Merlin, Arthur didn’t know what was. He pinned him to the ground, hands above his head, and leaned down so his face was hovering just above Merlin’s.</p><p>“You know I could take you apart with less than one blow, right?” Merlin huffed, quoting himself, waggling his eyebrows.</p><p>“I’d like to see you try,” Arthur growled. </p><p>And then Merlin kissed him hard on the mouth and they both learned that a field wasn’t the most comfortable place to bed someone in. It was rather itchy on the butt, but Merlin wasn’t a sorcerer for nothing. A bit of gold eyes and suddenly the grass felt softer than even his royal mattress ever had . Arthur didn’t actually think it got any more romantic than making Merlin writhe on the ground beneath him as he kissed every inch of his bare skin as the sun was setting around them, and he could feel the warm late summer breeze on his skin, the freedom in his bones, and love in his heart. </p><p>Except maybe their handfasting ceremony by the shores of Avalon a week later. They were close competitors, really. </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Epilogue</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 2014 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Do I have to?” Arthur asked with a frown as he stared at the info material for the three year university course in Political Science and Social Studies Merlin had presented him with. “This looks boring as hell and I’m pretty sure I already know all of this stuff. You know I read quite a lot.” </p><p>Merlin rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Yes. The crystal said the UK is going to need a strong leader in about five years and you’re the Once and Future King. You’re practically made for the job.”</p><p>Arthur sighed, scratching his head. He hadn’t been any kind of leader in a long time. He wasn’t sure he was still able to lead an entire country. Plus, he really wasn’t very keen on going back to study at a university for the umpteenth time. What could they possibly teach him when he’d already studied under Galileo and Kant themselves? When he’d spent long nights at the tavern with Shakespeare and had been a trusted advisor to Churchill? </p><p>“So if that’s true, why do I have to go back to university? It’s a waste of time!”</p><p>“Because this is the 21st century, Arthur. You just saying you’re qualified won’t cut it anymore, I’m afraid. You’ll need proof.” </p><p>Arthur made a face. “But I’m King Arthur! <em> The </em> actual King Arthur, everyone’s favourite legend.” </p><p>Merlin sighed, a fond smile tugging at his lips.</p><p>“Yeah, exactly. <em> Legend</em>. No one knows you’re still alive, and no one would believe it either. Just like no one believes magic is real anymore, which you well know I do blame myself for.” </p><p>“Well, but it is real and you have it, so you could just magic me a degree. Wouldn’t be the first time anyway.” </p><p>Merlin pulled out his phone, scrolling down his Twitter timeline as he was evidently getting bored with the conversation. </p><p>“This is the 21st century. If you didn’t actually go to university, someone <em> will </em> find out. Things have changed, Arthur. You know they have.” </p><p>Arthur threw up his hands in surrender. He probably could manage completing another degree. It should be child’s play, really, an easy run. </p><p>“Alright, fine. I’ll do it. This better be worth it, though.” </p><p>Merlin put down his phone and shrugged.</p><p>“What I saw in the crystal looked pretty grim. Think the start of Nazi Germany and later some plague thrown in, though thankfully now we got 21st century medicine and hygiene standards. No rats. Everything else won’t really improve, though, terrorism will still be a threat. Oh, and also J.K. Rowling will be the disappointment of the century.” </p><p>Arthur wrinkled his nose. </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“Yeah… but you can get mad about it once we get there. Trust me, it’s pretty fucked up.” </p><p>Nodding, Arthur got up from his chair to get a bottle of wine from the fridge. He deserved a drink now, for sure. Sometimes it got so tiresome to inhabit their planet, and after 1500 years and having seen almost everything… he wasn’t really one to put up with any child’s bullshit anymore. Because that’s what they all were: children. But that also meant that something had to be well and truly fucked up for Merlin to actually call it fucked up. Their standards were pretty low these days, after all. </p><p>“Can we talk about something more enjoyable now?” he asked as he put two glasses down on the table in front of them. “For example, getting our new and shiny marriage certificate ?” </p><p>Merlin hummed, a grin forming on his lips.</p><p>“You still want to marry me, then? For the, what is it now, 15th time?” </p><p>Arthur shrugged. </p><p>“Might as well. This is the first time we can actually do it legally.” </p><p>Merlin leaned across the table and pressed a kiss to Arthur’s lips. Arthur faintly wondered how something as small as a press of lips could still feel so special, could still set the butterflies fluttering beneath his ribcage. </p><p>“And isn’t that just a bit sad, that it took 1500 years for us to get all official?” Merlin murmured, sighing against Arthur’s lips. </p><p>“Better late than never. The world <em> had </em> to improve in some ways. And it did. Same sex marriage, showers, running water, the telly, phones!” Arthur pointed out, holding his smartphone up in the air. Having lived through it all, it was still fascinating to him sometimes how far technology had developed just in the last century, how he could look up anything from anywhere in a couple of seconds now. “Airplanes, cars, trains - so convenient, remember how sore your butt used to get riding on a horse all day? Also the <em> food </em>. Much better food now.” </p><p>Merlin made a face. </p><p>“Riding on a horse all day while having to hide my magic. Yeah, I remember.” </p><p>“See? All better now. And once I’m Prime Minister, we’ll handle the rest. You’ll see. We’ll do it together, like we always have.” </p><p>Merlin snorted. </p><p>“Look at you being all on board all of a sudden! Anyway. Before we get to that, though, whose turn is it to propose?” </p><p>Arthur tilted his head, a fond smile gracing his features as he met Merlin’s ancient blue eyes.</p><p>“I think it might be yours,” he said gleefully. Merlin hated proposing, and Arthur found utter delight in making him do it anyway. </p><p>“Alright,” Merlin groaned, “I’ll think of something. It won’t get much better than your very own Shakespeare sonnet, though, I’m telling you. Keep your expectations <em> low</em>, my Lord.” </p><p>“I’m sure it’s going to be <em> mind blowing </em> regardless,” Arthur teased, and Merlin smacked his arm. </p><p>In the end, Merlin somehow managed to get Harry Styles of all people to do the proposing for him on live television, and Arthur didn’t actually think it got much better than <em> that </em>. They had one hell of an age gap, but that didn’t stop Arthur from appreciating talent  and beauty when he saw it. </p><p>“Try topping this one in our next life,” Merlin teased smugly when they were wrapped around each other in bed that night. </p><p>“I can hardly live under the burden of this challenge,” Arthur said, pretending to faint as he held a palm to his forehead. Merlin feigned a gasp.</p><p>“Arthur Pendragon, Once and Future King of Albion, sweating in the face of my immeasurable powers?” </p><p>Arthur snorted.</p><p>“As if.”</p><p>Merlin giggled, and then they fell silent for a long while, the darkness of the room feeling like a blanket wrapped around them. </p><p>“Arthur?” Merlin whispered, just when the silence was verging on feeling too much.</p><p>“Yeah, Merlin?” </p><p>“I love you.” </p><p>There they were again, the longest living butterflies in the universe. </p><p>“I love you, too.” </p><p>And then Merlin pressed a kiss to his lips, and Arthur didn’t quite understand how his life had not felt boring for a single second since he had returned from the dead over a millennia and a half ago. He wondered how there was still so much to look forward to with this beautiful, ridiculous man by his side, so long after everyone else they had loved back then, and everyone in between, had left them. Despite his fears, Arthur still remembered them all, and he missed them every day. Some days were still harder than others, but they had each other, and they had all the wonders of the universe still ahead of them to explore. There was so much left to do, and Arthur could not wait. </p><p>“Clotpole,” Merlin whispered against his lips. </p><p>“Idiot.” </p><p>He was also grateful for all the things that had not changed since dragons and witches weren’t just the stuff of myths and fairytales. Mainly Merlin, really. </p><p> </p><p>When Arthur fell asleep that night, there was one emotion superseding all the others on his mind, and in his heart: love. And he felt just as alive as he had all those centuries ago, when Merlin’s love had brought him back to life. </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>